Moments Never Gone
by ddpcyo
Summary: Luhan mencintai Baekhyun, dan juga sebaliknya. Mereka melepas rindu bersama, sampai akhirnya Luhan pergi bersama oranglain dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian, itu adalah hal fatal yang Luhan lakukan. Jika takdir mempersatukan mereka kembali, mereka tidak bisa menolak. THIS YAOI EXO LUBAEK BAEKHAN PAIR.


_Luhan mencintai Baekhyun, dan juga sebaliknya. Mereka melepas rindu bersama, sampai akhirnya Luhan pergi bersama oranglain dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian, itu adalah hal fatal yang Luhan lakukan. Jika takdir mempersatukan mereka kembali, mereka tidak bisa menolak. THIS YAOI EXO LUBAEK | BAEKHAN PAIR._

Luhan tengah berlari kecil menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di rerumputan hijau nan bersih itu. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas panjang, ia menutup mata. Luhan yang melihat itu langsung merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun. Mereka kini diam, menikmati angin sejuk yang melewati mereka.

"Kau menikmatinya?" –luhan sambil menyentuh pipi Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, ini langka." –baekhyun dengan senyum lebarnya, Luhan terkekeh kecil.

"Jarang ya, kita berdua seperti ini." –luhan sambil melihat awan yang cerah, Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Itu karena kau terlalu sibuk, hyung." –baekhyun sambil memukul kecil kepala Luhan. Luhan meringis.

"Aku sibuk memikirkanmu sayang." –luhan sambil tersenyum lebar, Baekhyun merona. Lalu Baekhyun berdiri dan berlari.

"Ayo main kucing-tikus hyung! Kejar aku." –baekhyun dengan nada berteriak menantang Luhan yang menatapnya bingung. Luhan menyeringai, Baekhyun melupakan fakta kalau Luhan pernah berlari marathon dan dapat juara kedua. Pasti Baekhyun akan tertangkap.

"Aku menerima tantanganmu cantik." –luhan sambil berlari kencang.

Baekhyun tengah berlari cepat agar tidak tertangkap oleh Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan yang sudah berada di belakangnya, berusaha menarik baju milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun terus berlari, Luhan berada di sampingnya. Luhan menyeringai dan Baekhyun melihatnya lalu Baekhyun menatapnya takut. Luhan segera kesamping dan memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun lalu terjatuh mereka berdua. Berguling-guling sambil berpelukan, ouh. Romantic.

"Geli hyung!" –baekhyun dengan nada berteriak sambil tertawa, Luhan berhenti. Mereka diam.

Baekhyun tergesa-gesa, lalu mengambil nafas banyak supaya ia tidak tergesa-gesa lagi. Luhan terus menatap Baekhyun sambil memeluknya. Baekhyun menunduk, ia berpikir. Suasana seperti ini, canggung. Tapi bukan Baekhyun namanya kalau ia diam saja. Baekhyun segera berdiri lalu berlari. Luhan menatapnya aneh, sedetik kemudian ia sadar kalau ia tertipu. Baekhyun tertawa renyah.

"Kau tertipu hyung!" –baekhyun sambil berlari, Luhan mengikutinya.

.

Kini mereka tengah berbelanja untuk kebutuhan rumah mereka, seperti baju baru, makanan baru, dan yang mereka butuhkan serba baru. Baekhyun berlari kecil ketika ia melihat kemeja berwarna dark-brown yang digantung sambil menggandeng tangan Luhan.

"Hyung.." –baekhyun sambil mengambil kemeja yang ia suka tadi, memperlihatkannya pada Luhan. Luhan melihatnya dengan serius, cocok. Lalu Luhan mengangguk.

Baekhyun mengambil kemeja itu dan langsung berjalan lagi untuk mencari baju untuk Luhan, ia pikir kalau kembar kemeja akan cocok. Baekhyun melihat kekanan-kiri, ia merasa pusing saking banyaknya baju. Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun berhenti lalu menarik Luhan ke sudut ruangan, berhenti.

"Bagaimana yang ini? Ini cocok untukmu hyung." –baekhyun sambil mengambil kemeja berwarna red-dark. Luhan mengangguk setuju.

"Jika kau berkata cocok, maka aku juga begitu." –luhan sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo kita beli lagi hyung." –baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Luhan untuk meneruskan perjalanan belanja mereka, Luhan berhenti.

"Baekhyun sayang, kita sudah berbelanja banyak. Kurasa walaupun gajiku dan gajimu di satukan akan tetap tidak cukup." –luhan sambil mengelus lembut tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun melihat ranjang merah yang dibawa Luhan, Baekhyun tertawa canggung.

"Kalau begitu, kita ke kasir hyung." –baekhyun.

.

Luhan tengah berlari sambil menarik membawa Baekhyun untuk berlari juga menuju rumah mereka. Tidak sabar untuk memasak bersama Baekhyun tercintanya itu. Sudah hampir seminggu mereka tidak bersama karena mereka bekerja dengan keras. Dan kini, mereka bersama untuk melepas rindu.

Baekhyun dan Luhan bergandengan tangan, berlari dan tertawa bersama. Tak lupa mereka sambil membawa barang belanjaan mereka tadi sore. Mereka berhenti tapi masih tertawa, mereka sampai ketujuan. Their home.

Baekhyun masuk duluan, tapi dicegah oleh Luhan. Luhan mendorong pintu agar tertutup dengan kakinya, tangannya untuk mencegah Baekhyun agar tetap bertatapan dengan Luhan. Luhan menatapnya serius.

"Aku merindukanmu Baekhyun." –luhan sambil mencium kening Baekhyun, Baekhyun menutup matanya, ia menikmati.

"Aku juga sayang." –baekhyun. Lalu mereka bertatapan dengan lekat dan dalam, sampai akhirnya bibir mereka bersentuhan. Saling melumat untuk melepas rindu, kepala mereka kekanan-kekiri tanda sangat menikmati dan menjiwai. Luhan mendorong Baekhyun untuk tidur diranjang.

"Bolehkah?" –luhan sambil tersenyum canggung. Baekhyun merona, lalu mengangguk.

.

Matahari telah datang menyinari bumi, bisa terlihat oleh Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di ujung ranjang. Ia meringis, lalu tersenyum lebar. Ia merasakan holeman-nya sakit gara-gara semalam. Luhan bermain dengan lembut, tapi menghabiskan beberapa ronde untuk kedua kalinya. Tentu, mereka sudah berpacaran satu tahun dan hari jadi mereka adalah dihari ulangtahun Baekhyun. Dan mereka melakukan itu pas dihari ulangtahun Luhan dua bulan yang lalu.

Waktu itu, pas dihari ulang tahun Baekhyun yang ke 19. Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya berteman dekat dan bisa dibilang bestfriend. Tapi setelah Luhan mengatakan tentang kejujuran perasaannya terhadap Baekhyun. Awalnya Baekhyun kaget dan ia bilang kalau ia masih normal, tapi setelah beberapa hari Baekhyun merasakan kesepian tanpa Luhan, sahabatnya yang selama ini selalu ada bersamanya. Luhan tidak kenal waktu kalau bersama Baekhyun, Luhan rela keluar malam hanya untuk Baekhyun yang menelponnya karena Baekhyun takut sendirian dirumahnya. Akhirnya Luhan menginap dirumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengingat kenangan ia bersama Luhan, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Luhan. Disitulah mereka berpacaran.

Kembali kekamar Baekhyun dan Luhan, Baekhyun tengah berjalan terseok-seok/? menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Luhan masih tidur dengan gaya manly-nya. Tentu saja, Luhan bermain dengan lembut tapi bermain untuk tujuh ronde permainan. Tapi Baekhyun tetap menikmatinya walaupun ia berkata lelah.

Setelah beberapa menit, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan berpakaian rapih. Mereka sedang libur untuk satu bulan. Luhan bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya, sedangkan Baekhyun bekerja di restaurant milik ibunya.

Baekhyun segera berjalan kedapur, untuk memasak makan pagi. Luhan terbangun karena ia mencium wangi harum fried rice, termasuk makanan favorite-nya. Luhan segera cuci muka di kamarmandi lalu membersihkannya memakai handuk yang tersedia di kamarmandi. Lalu Luhan berlari kecil ke dapur, ia melihat istrinya alias namja-nya yang tercinta itu sedang masak. Luhan memeluknya dari belakang, Baekhyun hampir loncat karena kaget.

"Luhan-hyung, kau mengagetkan aku. Kau tidak mau 'kan kalau makanan favorite-mu ini gosong karena ulahmu?" –baekhyun dengan setianya masih memasak, Luhan menatapnya malas.

"Tentu tidak mau sayang, kau tahu 'kan kalau aku lapar itu bagaimana. Tapi kalau nasi goreng itu gosong, tidak apa-apa. Aku masih punya dirimu untuk menggantikan sarapan pagiku." –luhan sambil menyeringai, Baekhyun menginjak kaki Luhan dan sukses membuat Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan menjerit kesakitan.

"Kau tega, Xiao Baekhyun." –luhan sambil menjauh.

"Oh maaf sayang. Tapi kau tahu 'kan kalau aku tidak suka jika ada yang menggangguku yang sedang memasak." –baekhyun dengan nada mengejek, Luhan mencibir.

"Tunggu saja di meja makan Xiao, atau kau mau ku injak lagi kakimu itu?" –baekhyun dengan nada galaknya, Luhan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih memasak. Baekhyun tersenyum.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Baekhyun berteriak kalau fried-rice nya sudah siap. Luhan segera kedapur untuk membantu Baekhyun yang kesusahan membawa dua piring serta dua gelas yang berisikan susu putih untuk hidangan minum pagi. Sebagai cowok yang tidak mau melihat istrinya alias namja tercintanya itu kesusahan, Luhan menawarkan kalau ia saja yang membawa piringnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun membawa gelas.

Mereka tengah menikmati makanan yang Baekhyun masak beberapa menit lalu. Luhan bilang kalau ini enak, Baekhyun tersenyum. Luhan mengambil sendoknya yang berisikan nasi goreng miliknya, lalu membawa sendok itu ke Baekhyun. Tepatnya untuk menyuapi Baekhyun. Awalnya Baekhyun tidak mau, tapi Luhan terus merengek kalau ia ingin menyuapi Baekhyun. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, Luhan memajukan sendoknya. Tapi sendoknya bukan masuk kemulut Baekhyun, melainkan kemulut Luhan sendiri. Luhan tertawa, Baekhyun merasa tertipu. Akhirnya mereka melanjutkan makan mereka dengan hati yang senang.

.

Luhan bersiap-siap keluar bersama Baekhyun sore ini, mereka akan ketaman. Baekhyun menggunakan jaket yang tebal, Luhan juga sama. Cuaca disini cenderung dingin sejak sebulan yang lalu. Luhan menggandeng tangan Baekhyun lalu beranjak dari rumah mereka dan pergi ketaman.

.

Baekhyun sedang berjalan bersama Luhan sambil merangkul, kadang mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang sudah mulai dingin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke game centre?" –luhan mengusul, Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ayo!" –baekhyun sambil tersenyum ceria.

Mereka berlari seperti anak kecil menuju game centre. Setelah sampai di game centre, Luhan mendapat telpon dari sekretarisnya, Tiffany. Baekhyun sempat bilang untuk mengangkat, tapi Luhan mengelak dan melanjutkan bermain di game centre. Tapi semakin didiamkan, Iphone Luhan terus berbunyi dan itu membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman.

"Hyung, angkatlah." –baekhyun sambil menunjuk Iphone Luhan yang berada dikantong celana Luhan. Luhan menggeleng.

"Aku masih ingin bersamamu Baek-baby." –luhan dengan nada yang cuek, Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak boleh, kau harus mengangkatnya sayang." –baekhyun sambil membentak.

"Tapi ini dari sek-"

"Luhan-baby, aku tahu itu penting. Setidaknya tidak baik kalau kau hiraukan." –baekhyun.

"Baiklah." –luhan sambil mengambil Iphone-nya lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang asyik bermain game centre.

Luhan menghela nafas, kenapa ia menghubunginya dalam keadaan seperti ini? –luhan.

"Yeoboseyo." –luhan.

"Luhannie.." –tiffany.

"Ada apa?" –luhan.

"Bisakah kau temani aku minum? Aku sedang punya masalah berat." –tiffany dengan nada yang memohon.

"Tidak bisa, aku-" –luhan.

"Kumohon, kau bisa pergi bersama kekasihmu Baekhyun itu besok. Kali ini saja, kutunggu kau di depan apartement mu." –tiffany.

PIP.

Oh sial –luhan.

Luhan berjalan menuju Baekhyun, ia meminta izin untuk pergi ke kantor karena urusan mendadak. Baekhyun memperbolehkannya. Tapi Baekhyun masih ingin bermain game centre, Luhan bilang ia akan kembali secepat mungkin. Baekhyun mempercayainya dan mengangguk.

Setelah itu, Luhan pergi ke apartementnya.

.

Sudah berjam-jam Baekhyun menunggu dan hampir menghabiskan uangnya hanya untuk menunggu Luhan di game centre ini. Baekhyun bosan, Luhan sudah tahu kalau Baekhyun benci menunggu. Tapi kenapa Luhan melakukannya lagi? Baekhyun mendengus kesal, ia akhirnya keluar dan berjalan pulang.

Baekhyun kini sedang berada didepan toko bunga, ia terus menelpon Luhan tapi selalu sibuk yang ia terima. Baekhyun mencobanya berkali-kali sambil membawa bunga ditangannya. Tanpa ia sadari, Luhan dan Tiffany tengah berjalan bersama di sebrang sana. Baekhyun tidak melihatnya, lalu Baekhyun berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Luhan tadi menuju rumah mereka.

.

Sesampainya dirumah Luhan dan Baekhyun, kini Baekhyun hanya sendiri dirumah itu. Baekhyun memasakkan bulgogi kesukaan Luhan dengan dua porsi, serta minuman pepsi blue yang ada dikulkas. Bulgogi sudah siap, Baekhyun menaruh dua porsi bulgogi itu di meja makan, dengan lilin ditengahnya yang menyala. Baekhyun merapihkan meja makan yang sudah rapih itu. Dengan dua porsi bulgogi, meja berhadapan, dua gelas pepsi blue dengan botolnya juga, dua buah lilin yang menyala ditengah, serta bunga disamping lilin tersebut. Baekhyun menyiapkan itu semua karena Baekhyun merasa hari ini adalah hari yang spesial.

Baekhyun tetap menunggu Luhan pulang, sampai jam menunjukkan angka dua pagi. Baekhyun tidak tidur, yang ia lakukan hanya berdoa dan mengharapkan Luhan pulang. Entahlah, Baekhyun merasa ada kejanggalan dan perasaan buruk yang ia tidak tahu bentuknya seperti apa.

Jam menunjukan angka tiga pagi, Baekhyun lelah. Baekhyun akhirnya meninggalkan rumah itu setelah ia meniup lilin tersebut. Baekhyun mengira kalau Luhan ada di apartement-nya, akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk ke apartement milik Luhan.

Terus berjalan sambil menggunakan headseat, Baekhyun. Ia masih menelpon Luhan berharap Luhan mengangkatnya, tapi yang ia terima hanya sibuk. Kini Baekhyun sudah di lift, ia sungguh tak sabar ke apartement Luhan.

Sesampainya Baekhyun didepan pintu apartement milik Luhan, ia mencopot headseat yang ia gunakan. Baekhyun membuka knop pintu, tidak terkunci. Berarti Luhan ada disini, pikir Baekhyun. Dengan senyum yang lebar, ia berlari kecil ke dalam kamar Luhan. Baekhyun membuka knop pintu kamar Luhan.

Baekhyun melototkan matanya tak percaya. Kini, Luhan bersama seorang perempuan yang telanjang, dengan Luhan dibawah dan perempuan itu diatas.

"Hyung.." –baekhyun sambil menangis, Luhan menoleh kaget ke Baekhyun. Luhan setengah sadar.

Baekhyun berlari dan berlari ke rumah mereka. Luhan tidak mengejarnya dan tetap menikmati tubuh wanita tersebut, Tiffany.

Baekhyun terus berlari, ia sadar kalau ini sudah pagi. Dengan airmata yang terus mengalir di mata indah Baekhyun, ia merasa sakit yang luarbiasa di hatinya.

"Aku membenci Luhan-hyung." –baekhyun.

.

Pagi sudah datang. Luhan masih tidur dengan nyenyak di apartement miliknya bersama Tiffany, sekretaris yang tidur bersamanya tadi malam. Tiffany tersenyum, ia sudah mendapatkan Luhan yang menjadi miliknya walaupun itu dibawah kesadaran Luhan. Tiffany mencium pipi Luhan, Luhan membuka matanya.

"Baekhyun..." –luhan mengigau.

"Ini aku sayang, Tiffany." –tiffany sambil mencium bibir milik Luhan. Luhan segera membuka matanya kaget. Melihat Tiffany yang tersenyum lebar, Luhan diam.

Luhan bangkit dari ranjang lalu memakai pakaiannya kembali. Tiffany memeluknya dari belakang, memeluknya erat bagaikan boneka. Luhan menepis tangan Tiffany, Tiffany kaget.

"Sayang.." –tiffany dengan nada yang sendu.

"Pergi dari sini." –luhan dengan nada dingin.

"Tapi-" –tiffany

PLAK.

Luhan menampar pipi Tiffany. Tiffany terkejut bukan main, baru kali ini Tiffany melihat Luhan seperti ini, wajahnya dan telinga nya merah bertanda marah. Sangat marah. Tiffany lebih kaget lagi, ia melihat mata Luhan yang menahan airmatanya untuk jatuh.

"Pergi dari sini atau aku akan melakukan yang lebih kasar dari ini." –luhan sambil menatap manic mata Tiffany dengan tajam. Tiffany menurut dan pergi dari situ setelah ia berpakaian rapih.

.

Baekhyun tengah mengemasi pakaiannya yang berada di rumah 'mereka'. Baekhyun sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan bulgogi yang membau, dan pepsi blue yang masih setianya di gelas itu, dan bunga yang terlihat layu. Yang Baekhyun pikirkan hanya, bagaimana ia pergi jauh dan menghilang dari hadapan Luhan.

Sesudah mengemasi pakaiannya, Baekhyun berlari menuju pintu keluar. Sebelum itu, ia melihat sederet foto Baekhyun bersama Luhan. Baekhyun menangis, ia benar-benar menangis sampai tersegu-segu. Luhan tega melakukan itu bersama oranglain, padahal Luhan berjanji kalau hanya Luhan yang boleh menyentuhnya. Tapi sekarang, omongan itu hanya angin lewat bagi Baekhyun.

Foto mesra dari pasangan Baekhyun dan Luhan dulu, melihatnya saja sudah membuat Baekhyun sakit. Baekhyun terasa hatinya sakit kalau ia melihat foto itu. Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia bisa bertemu dengan Luhan. Kenapa akhirnya seperti ini? Baekhyun tahu hubungan ini menentang didunia. Tapi tak ada salahnya kan kalau mereka saling mencintai? Cinta tak kenal jenis kelamin, cinta hanya kenal hati dan perasaan yang tidak bisa bohong.

Baekhyun mencium foto itu untuk terakhir kalinya, dengan mata yang mengeluarkan airmata. Sungguh, Baekhyun masih mencintai Luhan. Tapi kepercayaan yang dulu Baekhyun terima, kini sudah runtuh. Semua yang Luhan katakan pada Baekhyun, kini hanyalah omong kosong. Baekhyun mengambil korek api dan panci, lalu merobek foto itu satu-persatu.

Baekhyun membakar foto itu, dengan sangat yakin bahwa kalau ia akan melupakan Luhan. Dengan sepenuh hati, ia yakin kalau ia bisa melewati hidupnya tanpa Luhan.

"Selamat tinggal hyung." –baekhyun.

.

Luhan sudah berkali-kali menelpon Baekhyun menggunakan Iphone-nya, Luhan menangis. Ia sungguh menyesal karena sudah menuruti kemauan Baekhyun kemarin. Harusnya Luhan menolak untuk mengangkat telpon dari perempuan itu, tapi Baekhyun menganggap telpon itu penting. Makanya Baekhyun memaksanya untuk mengangkat.

Luhan terus mengingat kenangannya bersama Baekhyun. Setelah satu tahun bersamanya, Luhan semakin mencintainya dan Baekhyun adalah miliknya. Tapi perkataan itu hanya angin lewat, kini Luhan mengingkarinya. Luhan meniduri orang lain, tak lain adalah selain Baekhyun. Luhan salah, seharusnya ia tidak bersama perempuan itu disini. Harusnya Luhan bersama Baekhyun.

Luhan menangis, ia masih mencoba menelpon Baekhyun. Tapi nomor Baekhyun tidak aktif. Luhan menangis keras dan mengerang menyesal. Seandainya ada mesin waktu, ia akan mengulang waktu ini dan ia akan melakukannya bersama Baekhyun, bukan yang lain. Tapi, mesin waktu itu tidak ada.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun." –luhan.

.

Luhan berlari meninggalkan apartementnya, ia pergi menuju rumah mereka. Rumah kenangannya bersama Baekhyun selama ini. Rumah yang telah menjadi saksi cinta mereka. Sesampainya dirumah itu, Luhan membuka knop pintu yang sudah tidak terkunci.

"Baekhyun!" –luhan sambil meneriakan nama kekasihnya, Luhan masih menganggapnya. Tapi tidak ada sahutan.

Luhan melihat meja makan, ada bulgogi yang sudah bau disana, dengan pepsi blue yang baru mereka beli beberapa hari yang lalu, dan bunga serta lilin. Luhan menangis sejadinya, ia menyesal. Sangat menyesal.

Luhan berlari menuju kamar mereka, yang menjadi saksi percintaan mereka selama ini. Luhan membuka pintu itu, tidak ada Baekhyun disana. Tapi Luhan melihat lemari terbuka dan baju yang berserakan. Luhan berfirasat buruk.

"Baekhyun!" –luhan berteriak frustasi, benar-benar bukan Luhan yang dikenal.

Lalu, Luhan berlari menuju lemari itu. Ternyata benar, Baekhyun telah pergi meninggalkan rumah ini. Luhan menangis kencang, layaknya anak kecil yang habis dipukul oleh orangtuanya. Luhan benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Lalu Luhan merebahkan dirinya dikasur, tempat dimana Luhan dan Baekhyun tidur bersama dikasur ini. Luhan sangat merindukannya, ia masih menangis. Luhan melihat panci dan kertas seperti abu disana. Luhan berdiri dan mendapati panci yang berisikan foto mereka dulu, Baekhyun membakarnya. Luhan menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

.

Baekhyun sudah menaiki kereta siang hari ini, dengan tujuan Bucheon. Dimana ibu dan kakaknya Suho disana. Orangtua Baekhyun tahu kalau Baekhyun itu selalu bersama Luhan. Lebih tepatnya, Luhan berjanji akan menjaga Baekhyun di Seoul. Dan Luhan berjanji akan membawa Baekhyun bersamanya ke Bucheon bersama. Tapi lihat? Baekhyun hanya pulang sendiri.

Suho sudah mengetahui apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun. Awalnya Baekhyun kaget, kenapa Suho sang kakak malah mendukungnya. Suho bercerita kalau ia tengah berpacaran dengan Lay, kakak kelas Baekhyun dulu.

Kembali ke Baekhyun. Setelah beberapa jam yang ia lewatkan bersama kereta ini, akhirnya sampai juga ditempat tujuan. Yaitu bertemu keluarga di Bucheon. Walaupun ada rasa kecewa dan kacau, tapi ia yakinkan kalau ia baik-baik saja.

.

Setelah dua tahun kemudian, kejadian itu masih teringat di benak dan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Tentu saja Baekhyun dan Luhan. Kini mereka tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan keperluan masing-masing.

Baekhyun dengan keluarganya, ia malah disuruh tinggal bersama Suho di apartementnya. Baekhyun selalu menatap Suho sang kakak dengan malas jika Suho membawa Lay ke apartementnya. Baekhyun akan pergi dari sana. Tapi menurut Suho, Baekhyun bukan Baekhyun adiknya yang dulu. Ia berubah, Baekhyun sudah menceritakannya kepada Suho karena Suho yang memaksanya waktu itu. Tapi Suho melihatnya, Baekhyun menangis sehabis menceritakan itu. Suho menemukan fakta kalau ia berubah dan masih mencintai Luhan. Kini Baekhyun bekerja di restaurant milik ibunya, bersama dengan kakaknya Suho dan kakak iparnya juga Lay.

Sama halnya dengan Baekhyun. Luhan sekarang cenderung menyibukkan diri agar bisa melupakan Baekhyun. Tapi nihil, ia masih saja memikirkan Baekhyun dan mencintainya. Xiumin, sang sahabat yang selalu menemaninya dari dulu. Xiumin tahu apa yang Luhan rasakan, karena Xiumin tak sengaja membaca diary milik Luhan. Akhirnya, Luhan dan Xiumin bekerja dengan keras dan Xiumin selalu disamping Luhan. Luhan membutuhkan teman pendengar yang baik, yaitu Xiumin. Xiumin juga membutuhkan teman yang mengerti keadaannya, yaitu Luhan. Akhirnya Luhan dan Xiumin tinggal bersama. Jangan salah paham, Xiumin sudah mempunyai pacar yang super cerewet, yaitu Chen. Kadang, Xiumin membawa pacarnya kesini. Itu membuat Luhan cemburu, ia teringat lagi pada Baekhyun. Akhirnya setiap Xiumin membawa Chen kerumahnya, Luhan selalu pergi. Luhan tetap sama, ia dingin dan cuek, pekerja keras.

.

Luhan tidak tahu kalau Xiumin berteman dengan Baekhyun. Luhan juga tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun bekerja di Seoul, yang tahu hanya Xiumin. Tapi, Xiumin bilang kalau Baekhyun itu seperti Luhan yang dingin. Xiumin berteman dengan Baekhyun. Luhan tidak menanggapinya dengan serius, karena ia tahu kalau Xiumin suka berbohong dengan wajah yang tidak terlihat berbohong. Xiumin bilang kalau Baekhyun sedang bekerja di restaurant milik ibunya. Tapi Luhan tetap tidak percaya, karena setahu dia ibu Byun tidak membangun restaurant di Seoul.

.

Kini Luhan dan Xiumin tengah makan bersama, Luhan tetap diam dengan ekspresi dinginnya. Tanpa Luhan sadari, Baekhyun bersama Dio temennya ingin makan ditempat yang sama dengan Luhan. Xiumin yang melihat itu menyeringai.

Baekhyun duduk bersama Dio, mereka tengah istirahat sekarang. Duduk yang tidak jauh dari Luhan dan Xiumin Baekhyun sedang berbicara dengan Dio. Sedetik kemudian, Dio mendapat telpon dari pacarnya, Jongin. Tentu saja Dio mengangkat telponnya. Baekhyun menatap arah sekelilingnya, melihat pengunjung sekitar. Tapi, Baekhyun menatap orang yang bersama Xiumin disana. Baekhyun terus menatapnya, sedetik kemudian ia diam dan terus menatap orang itu. Xiumin melihatnya, lalu pura-pura tidak melihat.

"Sekarang saja, aku mendengar Baekhyun tertawa hyung. Apakah aku sudah gila saking aku sangat mencintainya?" –luhan sambil menunduk, ia menahan tangis. Xiumin tersenyum. Baekhyun mendengar itu sambil meminum segelas bubble-tea bersama Dio. Sedangkan Dio sedang bertelponan bersama kekasihnya Jongin.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu menunduk, aku juga masih mencintaimu hyung –baekhyun.

"Hyung, bawa aku kerumah sakit setelah ini." –luhan sambil mengusap airmatanya. Baekhyun yang melihat dan mendengar itu hanya melototkan matanya, Luhan sakit? Luhan menangis?

"Untuk apa? Kau kan tidak terkena penyakit." –xiumin.

"Tapi aku baru saja mendengar tawa Baekhyun hyung!" –luhan sambil menangis tanpa suara. Suara Luhan bergetar.

"Kalau ia benar-benar ada disini?" –xiumin sambil melihat Baekhyun yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau gila." –luhan sambil pergi dari restaurant itu.

"Hei tunggu!" –xiumin.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya menunduk tersenyum, tapi luka dihatinya tidak bisa dibohongi.

.

Hari ini adalah ulangtahun Baekhyun. Luhan masih sempurnanya mengingat itu. Ingin sekali ia mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun dan bernyanyi bersama Baekhyun. Tapi kalau Luhan ke Bucheon, pasti Baekhyun akan menendangnya keluar. Luhan sadar kalau kesalahaannya lebih besar dan sakit.

.

Xiumin dan Luhan tengah berada di restaurant kemarin, mengobrol bersama dan tertawa bersama. Xiumin baru ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari ulangtahun Baekhyun.

"Hei, ucapkan selamat ulangtahun padanya." –xiumin sambil menepuk tangan Luhan. Luhan menggeleng takut.

"Tidak, aku takut kalau dia semakin membenciku." –luhan.

"Kau masih mencintainya kan? Jangan bilang tidak Luhan." –xiumin dengan tatapan curiga.

"Tentu saja masih. Kau tahu aku Xiumin hyung." –luhan.

"Lakukan apa yang hatimu ucapkan Luhan." –xiumin dengan nada yang meyakinkan.

"Aku takut salah dan semakin membuatnya sakit hyung. Aku tidak mau." –luhan.

"Lihat disebrang sana." –xiumin sambil menunjuk.

Luhan menoleh kesamping, sebrang sana. Ia melihat Baekhyun disana sedang tertawa bersama teman satu rekannya. Saling berjabat tangan, itu malah membuat Luhan semakin merasa bersalah. Sejenak, ia kaget.

"I-itu Baekhyun?" –luhan.

"Tentu saja!" –xiumin.

"Ia sudah kembali ke Seoul?" –luhan. Xiumin berdehem, menjawab iya.

"Aku tidak mau menghancurkan hari bahagianya hyung." –luhan.

"Cepat atau kau terlambat." –xiumin.

Luhan berpikir. Kalau ia sangat ingin mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun kepada Baekhyun untuk terakhir kalinya, mungkin. Tapi di sisi lain, Luhan takut kalau Baekhyun mengusirnya dan menangis. Disitulah Luhan juga akan merasakan sakit dan rasa bersalahnya. Tapi, hatinya sangat yakin kalau ia harus. Tak ada salahnya kan untuk mencoba? Luhan tersenyum.

"Baiklah hyung. Tapi, biarkan aku melakukannya sendiri." –luhan sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku ingin membantumu Luhan." –xiumin dengan nada yang mengejek.

.

Malam ini, Luhan tengah bersembunyi di balik pohon. Ia melihat Baekhyun berjalan sendirian, ia sudah pulang dari kerjanya. Ini kesempatan bagi Luhan untuk mengucapkan dan meminta maaf.

"Baekhyun!" –luhan dengan nada teriak. Baekhyun diam dan menoleh, ia kenal suara ini.

Baekhyun mendapati Luhan yang tengah berlari kearah nya. Baekhyun segera berlari sambil menangis, Luhan mengejarnya. Sampai akhirnya Luhan mendapatkan tangan Baekhyun, Baekhyun berhenti dan memberontak.

"Lepaskan." –baekhyun dengan nada ketus. Luhan melepaskan. "Mau apa kau?"

"Aku hanya ingin.. minta maaf." –luhan sambil menunduk. Bukan ini yang ingin ia ucapkan –luhan.

"Minta maaf?" –baekhyun sambil pura-pura tidak mengerti. Luhan mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku waktu itu karena-" –luhan.

"Jangan mengatakan itu lagi. Aku tidak mau mendengarnya." –baekhyun.

"Selamat ulang tahun, ini." –luhan sambil memberi sebungkus kado. Baekhyun terkejut.

"Aku tidak butuh ini!" –baekhyun sambil membuang kado dari Luhan. Luhan mengambil kado yang Baekhyun buang tadi.

"Kumohon ambillah Baekhyun.." –luhan dengan nada yang memohon. Baekhyun diam. Nada suara Luhan bergetar ingin menangis. Lalu Baekhyun mengambilnya.

"Pergi dan jangan menampakan dirimu lagi." –baekhyun.

.

Sejak kejadian itu, Luhan menuruti apa yang Baekhyun katakan. Xiumin dengan setianya memberi sepuluh bungkus tisu untuk Luhan gunakan. Luhan terus menangis dimalam itu, dan Luhan terus memanggil Baekhyun.

Xiumin dan Chen prihatin dengan Luhan. Pasalnya, Luhan minta ia ingin sendiri dan Luhan tidak ingin diganggu. Pernah ketika Xiumin dan Chen berkunjung ke kantor Luhan, Luhan tengah menandatangi berkas-berkas yang ada dimeja kantornya. Luhan mengusir mereka, Xiumin dan Chen yang merasa terusir lalu pergi.

Chen adalah teman dari Suho, kakaknya Baekhyun. Suho sering bertanya bagaimana kabar Luhan, lalu Chen bilang Luhan sangat buruk tanpa Baekhyun setelah Baekhyun berkata kalau Luhan tidak boleh menampakan wajahnya lagi dihadapan Baekhyun. Suho kaget dan kasihan.

Xiumin menghilang, Baekhyun membencinya, Luhan semakin miris dengan keadaannya. Setiap malam, Luhan ke bar dan minum alcohol bersama sahabat barunya Chanyeol. Chanyeol juga sama dengan Luhan, mereka saling berbagi cerita. Sampai akhirnya, mereka menangis bersama.

.

Tengah malam. Baekhyun, Chen, Jongin, Dio, Xiumin, Suho dan Lay kini sedang menikmati pesta yang dibuat oleh Suho kakak Baekhyun. Dalam rangka ulang tahun Suho, sehari setelah Baekhyun ulangtahun. Xiumin ingin sekali mengajak Luhan, Suho memperbolehkan itu. Xiumin bilang kepada Baekhyun kalau ia ingin mengajak Luhan kesini. Baekhyun menggeleng, tapi setelah Xiumin menceritakan semua yang dialami Luhan tanpa Baekhyun dihidupnya. Akhirnya Baekhyun memperboleh.

Xiumin tengah menelpon Luhan sekarang, suara di loudspeaker dan music diberhentikan. Xiumin dan Baekhyun serta yang lain ingin mendengar suara Luhan disana.

Baekhyun berkeringat dingin.

.

Sepulang dari bar, Luhan mengendarai mobil dengan keadaan mabuk berat dan mendengarkan music dengan volume yang keras di mobilnya. Bayangkan saja, ia telah meminum hampir 4 botol anggur bersama Chanyeol. Sangat terlihat bahwa Luhan tengah sangat frustasi, Luhan terus berteriak bahwa ia mencintai Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, kau tahu kalau aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu." –luhan.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau belahan jiwaku." –luhan.

"Baekhyun, kembalilah kepadaku. Hanya kau yang ada di hatiku sayang." –luhan.

Iphone-nya berbunyi, Luhan mengangkatnya tanpa ia tahu siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Halo? Luhan?" –xiumin.

"Baekhyun.. aku mencintaimu.." –luhan sedang dibawah kesadaran.

"Luhan sadarlah! Ini aku Xiumin!" –xiumin.

"Kau tahu? Aku hampa tanpamu sayang.. kembalilah padaku." –luhan sambil menangis.

"Luhan sadarlah! Kau-" –xiumin.

Luhan menginjak laju mobilnya, menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya sehingga Luhan menabrak pohon di jalan yang cukup ramai.

BRAK.

"Akh." –luhan

Iphone Luhan terjatuh, Luhan pingsan dan gelap dimata Luhan.

"Luhan kau kenapa?" –chen.

"Byun Baekhyun.." –luhan sebelum matanya buram dan hilang kesadaran.

Orang-orang serta polisi segera menghampiri mobil putih milik Luhan dan membawa Luhan kerumah sakit terdekat.

.

Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya, Luhan masih mencintainya. Baekhyun menangis sejadinya, Xiumin dan Suho memeluknya.

"Hyung, jangan bilang kalau Luhan-hyung kecelakaan hyung" –baekhyun.

"Sebaiknya kita mencari Luhan." –jongin.

Mereka sudah bersiap-siap mencari Luhan. Tapi Iphone Baekhyun bergetar, ada yang menelpon.

"Rumah sakit?" –baekhyun.

"Mungkin itu rumah sakit yang Luhan tempati sekarang" –xiumin.

Baekhyun mengangkatnya, tidak di louspaker.

"Yeoboseyo?" –baekhyun.

"Apakah benar ini Baekhyun? Kekasih dari Luhan?" –pihak rumah sakit.

"I-iya." –baekhyun dengan nada canggung.

"Begini, tadi polisi menemukan pasien Luhan kecelakaan dimobilnya. Pasien Luhan dalam keadaan mabuk sambil mengendarai mobilnya." –pihak rumah sakit.

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya, kaget. Ia menangis.

"Lalu dimana Luhan sekarang?" –baekhyun.

"XXX Hospital." –pihak rumah sakit.

.

"Luhan mengalami benturan keras di keningnya. Kemungkinan Luhan akan mengalami lupa ingatan sementara. Tapi, itu hanya kemungkinan. Dan juga, jangan beri Luhan alcohol. Atau hidungnya akan berdarah. Jadi, anda berdoa saja agar Luhan masih mengingat kalian semua."

.

Dimalam itu, Baekhyun tidak berhenti untuk menangis. Kalau ia tidak bilang seperti itu, Luhan tidak akan seperti ini. Luhan yang dulu tidak ada. Luhan bukan orang yang pemabuk, Luhan bukan orang yang suka di bar. Luhan bukan orang yang suka menyalakan music dengan volume keras.

Baekhyun menyentuh wajah Luhan yang memar di wajah tampannya. Deru nafas Luhan bau alcohol, Baekhyun tidak suka ini. Kepala Luhan yang diperban, dengan alat dokter ditubuhnya, pipi yang memar, serta bau obat yang ada di mejanya.

"Luhan-hyung, cepat sadar ya." –chen.

"Luhan-ah, aku berdoa supaya kau masih mengingat kami." –suho.

"Luhan-ssi, semoga kau sembuh." –dio.

"Luhan, maafkan aku yang meninggalkan kau sendiri. Aku berjanji akan menjadi sahabat yang lebih baik." –xiumin.

Mereka semua pergi, kecuali Baekhyun yang menjaga Luhan disini.

"Luhan-hyung, aku masih mencintaimu. Tolonglah bangun, ada aku disini. Kita akan bersama dan lupakan yang dulu karena aku sudah tidak peduli. Yang terpenting adalah kita bersama-sama hyung. Aku mencintaimu Xiao Luhan" –baekhyun sambil mengecup bibir pucat Luhan.

.

Sudah seminggu, Luhan belum bangun dari tidurnya. Luhan masih setia dengan mata yang tertutup. Tapi, Baekhyun selalu menjaganya.

"Hyung, hari ini aku mendapat gaji yang lumayan besar! Bagaimana kalau kita beli rumah baru?" –baekhyun dengan senyum lebar.

Luhan diam, Baekhyun mengeluh. Baekhyun menangis lagi, mendapati Luhan yang masih tidur.

"Hyung, bukalah matamu. Kau tahu? Aku merindukanmu." –baekhyun sambil mengecup mata Luhan.

.

Malam harinya, Baekhyun masih setia bermain game di Iphone milik Baekhyun, ia duduk di samping Luhan.

"Hyung, ayo lawan aku bermain game! Aku tahu kau rindu padaku kan? Makanya cepatlah bangun, kita tanding game! Aku yakin kali ini pasti menang." –baekhyun sambil menggenggam tangan dingin milik Luhan.

Tiba-tiba tangan Luhan bergerak, Baekhyun kaget lalu berdiri. Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan wajah berbinar. Luhan membuka matanya, ia melihat Baekhyun didepannya.

"Byun Baekhyun.." –luhan dengan senyum lebar.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga hyung!" –baekhyun sambil memeluk Luhan dengan erat dan nada yang bergetar.

"Aku merindukanmu Baekhyun.." –luhan sambil mengecup leher Baekhyun.

"Aku juga hyung" –baekhyun.

"Tapi kau tidak marahkan? Maafkan aku yang dulu pernah-" –luhan.

Baekhyun segera membungkam bibir Luhan dengan bibir miliknya.

"Tidak usah dibahas hyung. Aku akan memaafkan mu, tapi ada syarat." –baekhyun.

"Apapun syaratnya akan aku patuhi." –luhan sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Jangan pergi ke bar lagi, jangan minum alcohol lagi, jangan berselingkuh lagi, jangan menyakitiku lagi, jangan egois lagi. Intinya aku ingin hyung yang dulu." –baekhyun sambil menunduk. Luhan tersenyum.

"Tidak akan lagi sayang." –luhan sambil mencium bibir mungil Baekhyun.

.

Luhan masih berada dirumah sakit, ia masih harus dirawat karena kepalanya harus normal dengan peralatan dokter. Baekhyun mengangguk.

.

Kini mereka sedang asyik bermain game. Pastinya, bertanding game. Luhan lawan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tahu kalau Luhan ini jago bermain game, tapi Baekhyun akan berusaha menjadi pemenang dan menjadikan Luhan itu kalah.

Game Over

Baekhyun menjerit frustasi, Luhan menjerit senang.

"Hyung! Mengalahlah padaku! Kau kan pandai bermain game, dan sudah beratusan kali menang lawan aku." –baekhyun sambil cemberut.

"Tidak sayang, aku tidak bisa." –luhan sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

"Kenapa? Jika kau kalah, ini akan menjadi peristiwa yang langka karena seorang Byun Baekhyun menang bertanding game dengan lawan Luhan." –baekhyun.

"Jika kau menang, nanti kau akan bertanding dengan namja lain." –luhan.

"Itu lebih baik! Jadi aku bisa mengalahkan mereka hyung!" –baekhyun.

"Itu malah membuatku cemburu Byun." –luhan. Baekhyun menatapnya aneh.

"Kau berlebihan hyung." –baekhyun sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Biarlah aku berlebihan, tapi hanya kepadamu." –luhan.

"Ah sudahlah. Lagipula aku tidak akan menang melawanmu hyung." –baekhyun.

"Tapi aku akan mengalah demi kau sayang." –luhan.

"Benarkah?" –baekhyun.

"Tentu, tapi jangan bilang aku kalah melawanmu. Atau kau akan mendapat hukuman dariku." –luhan dengan menyeringai mesum, Baekhyun menelan ludahnya paksa.

"Tidak bisa seperti itu hyung!" –baekhyun.

"Tapi aku tidak mau ada orang lain yang menyukaimu selain aku sayang." –luhan.

"Tidak ada hyung." –baekhyun dengan nada malas.

"Tapi kau kan cantik, manis, lucu. Siapa yang tidak menyukaimu? Pasti semua orang menyukaimu karena itu." –luhan.

"Tapi yang mencintaiku dengan tulus hanya kau kan hyung?" –baekhyun.

"Tentu saja!" –luhan.

Baekhyun melanjutkan main game-nya dan menghiraukan Luhan yang meneriakan namanya.

"Byun Baekhyun!" –luhan.

"Ada apa Xiao?" –baekhyun.

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku mencintaimu? Jadi berjanjilah jangan mencintai orang selain aku sayang." –luhan.

"Janji." –baekhyun.

Lalu mereka janji jari kelingking dan tersenyum canggung.

**END.**


End file.
